


load me up

by copperiisulfate



Series: Mutants AU [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperiisulfate/pseuds/copperiisulfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too many times, Harvey tries to tell him,<i> Don't think I'm doing this because I like you.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	load me up

**Author's Note:**

> So [electrumqueen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/electrumqueen) I and were toying with the idea of a crossover/fusion of Suits in a mutants!verse, somewhere around the time the recent X-Men movie came out. She made a [ficmix](http://ampersandroad.livejournal.com/7235.html), I added some White Collar, and then this happened. 
> 
> Part one of three loosely related stories.

Too many times, Harvey tries to tell him, _Don't think I'm doing this because I like you._  
  
It never manages to come out quiet right. Alternatively, It just gets pre-empted with another one of Mike's goofy smiles because he's so convinced that Harvey is and Harvey does that Harvey doesn't think there's much of a point in shattering that illusion. He figures, so long as it keeps working for the both of them.

 

 

 

+

 

 

  
When Louis isn't trying to steal Mike for himself, he spends his days trying to find ways to get him tested and screw him over; of course, this means screwing Harvey over by association because they are nothing if not a house of cards by now.  
  
 _If someone puts a gun to your head,_ Harvey had said once, _You do everything but what they want you to do._  
  
The lesson seems to have stuck. Mike's been giving Louis a run for his money, getting brighter at the speed of light and it's not long before no one can quite keep up. At least, no one here. There are others outside, of course, others who would want him and use him and--Harvey stops there because, _No._ Not happening. He tells himself it's because he's never met a wildcard quite like Mike and something like that, he needs to keep close.

 

 

 

+

 

 

  
  
Ultimately, what he likes about Mike is that Mike gives results.  
  
He says as much out loud once, the highest compliment he'll ever pay the kid because, well, there are lines here and they have a good thing going. No use in ruining it.  
  
"Is that why you keep hiding me?"  
  
It's a bizarre question if there ever was one. Harvey doesn't think of it as hiding--has never really _needed_ to hide anything. Still. When it comes down to it, Harvey shrugs, says, "You're more useful to me this way and--"  
  
(Harvey doesn't ever show his hand and he's not about to start.)  
  
"You're always free to go, just so you know." It's not exactly a bluff when he looks Mike in the eye and not at the way he bites his lip, keeps the smile tucked inside that stupid, pretty mouth of his.

 

 

  
+

 

 

  
Harvey knows that Mike's not exactly oblivious and far from as stupid as he likes to come across ( _needs_ to come across for his own good most of the time). Still, it's not exactly breezy for people like him, people like _them_ , not these days. Not yet, anyway.  
  
What Harvey does not say is: _If someone puts a gun to your head, trust me, it will be the last thing they do._


End file.
